Fairy Tale
by Optic Red
Summary: Umm, completely AU fic about Jean and Scott. Mixes elements of Anastasia and Evolution into one story.


          This is a thing that's been floating around my head for quite a while now, and I just had to get it out of my system. Exams this week and next, so no updates for this or my other story anytime soon.

          Hmm, I've never tried anything like this before. Its completely AU. Tell me if you like it by reviewing :) 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything: X-men, Scott or Jean, or the Anastasia-like plot

Summary: The sudden revolt of Essex and a cry of war against mutancy leaves the land of Avalon in shambles as the Princess Jean tries to make peace with her past. Completely AU fic about Jean and Scott.

Rating: PG

**Fairy Tale: Prologue**

          Once upon a time the land of Avalon was ruled by a kind and caring king whose name was John Grey. King Grey and his wife, the illustrious Queen Elaine, had two daughters, the beautiful princesses Sarah and Jean. Although the whole kingdom was disappointed that their highness had no son, therefore no appropriate heir to the throne, John firmly believed that his two daughters were more than qualified for such a position.

          Being the loving father that he is, the King appointed two guardians that would protect his princesses in case of danger. The responsibility for Sarah's safety was placed in the hands of Ororo Monroe, who had this strange, but fearsome, ability to control the weather. He and his wife got along well with the woman, who was reportedly from the mysterious continent of Africa, and regarded her not only as a soldier, but a close friend as well.

          Jean's protector, on the contrary, caused an outcry of anger and fury from not only his wife, but also from his finest soldiers, the Royal Guard. You see, the Army of Avalon was composed of two main parts: the selected elite Royal Guard and a small army of 'normal' troops. This is not to say that the standard soldiers were any less awesome than the Guards; they were extremely well trained, and could certainly qualify as elite in any other kingdom but Avalon.

          The man in charge of his Royal Guard was called Victor Creed, a ruthless soldier who showed no mercy to his enemies. He had a long feud with his rival, James Logan, that stretched all the way back to their infancy. However, because Victor was favoured by one of the King's chief advisors, Nathaniel Essex, he quickly ascended his influence, while Logan's status remained idle. When the shorter man was nominated for a position in the Royal Guard, Creed quickly shot it down, stirring a controversy that swept across the land, warranting the attention of even the King himself.

          To remedy the situation, John, despite fierce opposition, decided to make Logan the guardian of his youngest daughter. The problem was, James was known to be just as feral, cold and ruthless as his rival, but he developed a strange loyalty to the young princess, revealing a softer side to James that nobody knew about, not even himself. Although he never got along well with his superiors, Logan knew that he had the trust of not only Jean but her father as well, and swore that he'll protect his little charge with his life. The King couldn't think of a better person for the job, and to this day, has absolutely no regrets from his decision.

          Things just got better and better from then on. A handsome prince from a neighbouring kingdom, Duncan Matthews, took great interest in Jean, and the two started dating. People from both kingdoms were thrilled - it was like a fairy tale come true. The issue of mutancy, raised by Essex, was quickly dealt with and suppressed, and apart from the occasional scare now and then, nobody thought more of it.

          King Grey couldn't have been more pleased. His family was happy, his subjects were happy, the army couldn't look any better...indeed, it seemed to him that everything was perfect.

          That is until, one day, their whole world was turned upside down. The fate of their land and the royal family was unpredictably placed in the hands of a single boy, who was found washed up mysteriously on the beaches of Avalon by Logan one fateful morning...


End file.
